During a display and a thin film device are manufactured, upper and lower substrates of the display and the thin film device need be packaged, because electric elements, photoelectric devices within the display and the thin film device easily react with water and oxygen in the air so that performance of the display and thin film device fails. Currently, for improving gas tightness between upper and lower substrates of the display and the thin film device, it usually uses sealant to join the two substrates, and uses thermal sintering to make the sealant respectively join upper and lower substrates, so as to avoid the environment moisture and oxygen entering the devices, thereby prolonging the service life of the display or the thin film device.
A conventional packaging process mainly comprises the following steps: filling sealant into sealing region of the device substrate and the packaging substrate; closely pressing the packaging substrate and the device substrate by using vacuum ultraviolet (UV) heat pressing process; then fusing the sealant in the sealing region by moving laser beam under the condition of shielding gas such as nitrogen; cooling the fused sealant and forming a closed packaging space by the cooled sealant and the packaging substrate and the device substrate.
The above packaging process mainly has the following defects: firstly, the whole packaging procedure needs the process of coating ultraviolet curing adhesive and the like, therefore, it needs a number of processes, which are not beneficial to improve efficiency of mass production; secondly, in the procedure of laser beam radiation, since the sealant would produce stress after being heated, after the sealant is fused and cooled to form packaging glass with the packaging substrate and the device substrate, the remained stress within the packaging glass would break or peeling, resulting in the failure of the sealing of the display or the thin film device.